


Sweet Interrupted

by DenseHumboldt



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Yonvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt
Summary: Vers and Yon-Rogg are trapped alone on a very boring mission





	Sweet Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill. This one from enigma-of-the-soul on tumblr.
> 
> I hope it is okay! I wrote it as a sprint so it is short and sweet😉 and uneditted lol
> 
> ❤💚💙💜DH

Something skittered across the console. Yon-Rogg heard it before he saw it. He had been scanning manifests as they orbitted the atmo-port. Their cruiser was stationed at one of the busiest hubs of trade and traffic within Hala's galaxy. It was so large it had its own gravitational pull. Most ships were forced to land when they approached but Starforce had special permissions to stay just outside.

Something skittered again. Yon-Rogg slammed his hand down in time to catch it beneath his palm. He felt something hard press back against him. He lifted his hand and saw a small gleaming candy.

He glanced at Vers who was reclining in the copilot's seat. She tried to look innocent even as the candy package crinkled in her hands.

"Are you flicking things at me?" He asked with one arching eyebrow.

"No," she answered with a placid confused look. As if the thought never occurred to her.

He held up the small dark purple candy as evidence.

"I don't even know what that is," she answered glibly as she pulled an identical one from the packet and popped it in her mouth.

"It's a candy, Vers."

"Then you should eat it," she smiled at him. There was a pause while he looked at her, his mouth set in a disapproving line. She looked into the dwindling supply of sweets in her hand. She added casually, "and the one by the stabilizing drive."

Yon-Rogg turned his head and saw the small sweet hiding beneath the lever. He sighed and lined it up next to the other one. He turned his attention back to the manifests.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before a third candy scuttled across the console hitting the other two.

He kept his head carefully turned towards the manifests. He said from the corner of his mouth, "we are on a ship with limited supplies until this mission is complete. I would advise you to examine wasting resources for entertainment."

Vers considered the package in her hand, "it's little bold to call Zaoies a resource."

"You will be sad when they are gone," he said distractedly. Vers sat up.

"I am not a child, Yon."

"Then stop acting like one," he admonished her. She shrunk back and he immediately felt the guilt settle in. "Vers, this is important."

"Except you won't let me do anything. You're being a control freak."

"You are here to learn," he said patiently. It sounded false even to his own ears. This mission was beneath him. There was nothing for her to learn here. They would not be the ones pursuing the ship. They only had to identify the ship ID and the Accusers would track them. Then the coup against the Kree would be handled as the Accusers handled everything.

"And what am I supposed to be learning?" She asked glancing around at the cabin that had become claustrophobic and the flat view of the atmo-port that showed only the sloping metal sides and nothing else.

"Patience," he said keeping his eyes on the screen. She looked at him with frustration and disbelief. He could see it reflected in the shield. He ignored it. He knew she had been cooped up with him for a standard cycle already. He had been watching her enthusiasm wane slowly with each hour.

It felt cruel and selfish. He had taken the mission for less than altruistic reasons. He had had the option of sending someone else or spending this time with her. He didn't know what he had hoped to gain.

"I can't even read your screen," she huffed. Yon-Rogg blinked his eyes as if he had never looked at it before. Kree glyphs scrolled past followed by numbers. He had forgotten. She had been doubly useless because she could not even read the standard output of the scan.

"The glyphs will come back," he reassured her. The lie tasted bitter in his mouth. They wouldn't come back as they had never been in there to begin with. "You have to be patient with yourself, Vers. The mind is not a muscle you can regain by stressing it. You must make peace with it."

He set the scanner to sound if a likely ship appeared. He could have done so from the beginning. It was his own self-flagellation that he had been searching manually. Once he had Vers alone he was incapable of allowing himself enjoy her company. She deserved a reprieve.

He stood up and stretched before taking a Zaoie from the console. Vers smiled at him before stealing the one next to it.

"You have a whole package and you are stealing mine?" He asked her with a tight-lipped smile.

"Oh, are these yours?" She asked plucking the last one and putting it in her mouth. Yon-Rogg didn't like sweets but as he chewed the one she left he could not help thinking this would be how she tasted. Tart and sweet. Potent and maybe a little chemical. Underneath would be warmth and her. He turned so his eyes didn't dart to her lips unbidden.

"I don't want to distract you from your manifests," she smirked at him.

"It's fine for now," he assured her. He nodded towards the galley. "Come on."

"What are we doing?" She followed him.

"Practicing," Yon-Rogg answered. "Where is your stash?"

"My what?" She asked innocently but she relented when he gave her a look over his shoulder. She passed him and made it to the galley first. She opened a storage panel from beneath and packages of sweets rained down. Yon-Rogg almost laughed.

"Non-regulation rations are forbidden on Starforce cruisers," he said with mock severity. Vers stuck out her slightly purple tongue at him.

He rummaged through the packs until he found another packet of Zaoies. He opened them and spilled them onto the counter, coralling them with his hand. She watched him, fascinated.

He smiled at her and began to arrange the candies quickly with a single finger. He made an awkward glyph shape. Vers rolled her lips to stop from chuckling.

"What word is that?" He asked her, the tilt of his chin daring her to laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"Station," she answered. She saw that one every day.

"Good," he smiled and slid one candy to her. She ate it. He could see her fighting a smile. He rearranged them again.

"How about this one?"

Vers looked at it. It was familiar. She tried to think like Yon.

"Gym?" She guessed. He looked at her with a leading expression. She knew she saw this one every morning. He started to slide a candy towards himself.

"No," she protested. She wracked her brain, what did they run passed in the mornings? "Shop."

He slid the candy to her. She ate it quickly before he could take it back. He rearranged them again. She looked at it. Her mind drew a blank.

"Really, Vers?" He asked incredulously.

"This is a hard one."

"It's not. Focus. Look at the shape," he traced the curve. It shared some angles with shop. She closed her eyes. He waited for her.

"Ship?" She guessed.

"Bread," he answered her. He took a candy and popped it in his mouth. She groaned.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"If you ate real food instead of junk you would know it," he chided her. He arranged them again.

"How about this one? I will give you a hint. 'I am a - ?"

"Bore?" She guessed, scrunching her nose at him.

"Really, Vers? If you're bored," he sighed lifting the candy to his lips.

"No, no, no" she gripped his wrist pulling before he could reach his mouth. "It says 'warrior'. Warrior."

He mock fought the tugging of her arm. She grappled his wrist with both her hands. She trapped it against her chest. He could feel the soft give of her as she wrestled him. He tried to regain the candy without hurting her. She was growing stronger every day but he was born stronger. She couldn't pry the candy from his fingers as he locked her backwards in a hold.

It was a dangerous game tussling with her like this when they were alone. She made protesting mewling sounds and he wanted to laugh at her as much as he wanted to kiss her.

At last, panting he thought she would give up but she hinged forward and sucked the candy from between his fingertips. The shock of her hot mouth on him made him let her go. She crowed in victory. She turned to look at him and her face fell for a second. She must have seen how he felt in his gaze. That his blood was suddenly pounding for her in the way a man wants a woman. His nails dug into his palms and he licked his lips. He needed to remember to breathe. He had to forget how sweet her mouth would be, even as the sugar lingered on his tongue. She held his gaze and he couldn't move.

A beeping cut through the air and they both jumped.

"The ship," Yon-Rogg said lamely. His adrenaline was surging. Vers only nodded and they both hurried to the console.

Yon-Rogg sat in the Captain's chair again verifying the results. Vers was stiff in the copilot's chair as he sent word to the Accusers.

Yon-Rogg was suddenly struck by the realization they were now very alone.


End file.
